User talk:24.84.0.49
Hi there! Welcome to Zeldapedia and thank you for your contributions! ' is free and takes only a minute ''and it gives you greater '''anonymity if that is your wish. In addition, it is easier for other contributors to ask you questions and help you. *Of course, we hope you continue to make contributions, even if not logged in. *If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, please visit the Community Portal for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and links to pages that show you how to edit. *Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at the forum or on the associated with each article. Please your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest.-- Minish Link (Talk) 02:02, August 22, 2011 Featured Articles Since you asked, yes, you are allowed to edit currently featured articles. Hopefully, these pages require less editing in the first place, but if you see something you can make better, then go for it. Jedimasterlink (talk) 01:00, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Theory Excuse me, but i have to say that the theory i posted makes a lot of sense as many people follow that theory and i wasn't the creator. I'm sorry if it seems a bit strange since it is of my first posts, but i do ask that you return what i have posted to the page. Here is the site that i got this theory from: http://www.zeldadungeon.net/2012/05/the-hyrulian-pantheon-the-minor-gods/ # First of all, I'm not even a registered user, so you're probably better off talking to one of these people, generally someone who's just edited in the recent changes (they're more likely to get back to you). Or use the talk page. Just don't reply on the (pretty obscure) talk page of the IP who removed your theory. # Second, I have personally never played Majora's Mask (another reason to contact someone else), but from what I've heard, that sounds like a pretty far-fetched theory you put out there. Also, no offense, but your theory was written poorly, as I said in my edit summary. # Finally, sign your comments with four tildes (~~~~) or the button with the signature on it. Just make it so that people know who you are by linking to your userpage and talk page (I personally don't like to have my IP visible except for in the page history, so I sign with Anonymous). Plus, when you're writing numbers (this is what I know from the Temple of Courage, where actually using numbers messes up the coding), it's probably best to use # for numbers. :Sorry for the rant there (>_>), but I think I said all I needed to say. And, next time, don't put your comment in a section that has nothing to do with what you're saying. 03:31, July 28, 2012 (UTC) I totally apoligize for what I have done. I am very new to this style of formatting and I'll do better in the future. -M9927 13:28, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, it's okay; everyone makes mistakes sometimes. And you should probably actually link to your userpage and talk page in your signature. Brackets are your best friends. 16:43, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Account Hey! I've seen you've made some pretty damn good edits and I was wondering if you've ever thought about creating an account. It'd be greatly beneficial to you as you'll be more easily recognizable. It's your choice, though I'd love to see you with an account! :Thanks so much, you have no idea what it means to be "recognized". It's just that for various reasons I don't really feel like making one at the time, although I probably will in the future. Although I do wonder how my edits look in Monobook. 19:30, June 14, 2012 (UTC) (since you can kind of see my IP at the top of the page and stuff, it's no real use signing with Anonymous, is it?)